The Fangirls Align
by Electric Shadow Nerd
Summary: The major fangirls C and K are in love with anime, game, and manga characters. Follow their adventures as they meet the very ones they fangirl over! Too bad it can't ALWAYS be cookies and cream.
1. Day 1, Riku and Ciel

**Day 1**

K: I'm about to do some research... on KH HEARTS! *pulls a magnifying glass out of nowhere*

Riku: 0-o

K: Now, to put an end to this mystery! *raises the magnifying glass in the air*

Goofy: Gawsh!

K: Goofy... no... just... no.

C: *laughs and pats Goofy's back* It's okaaaaayyyyy... *begins to walk away but sees Riku* OH... EM... GEEE...

Riku: What's going on?

K: I know what's happening... Riku, I need you to RUN away and don't stop, okay?!

Riku: What? Why?

C: Riku?

K: Oh, now you've done it...

Riku: *slowly moving away from C* What?

K: Jeez, you BAKA! She's a fangirl! You should've run when I told you to run! And now it's too late...

C: RIIIIIIIKKKKUUUUUU! *tackles Riku and huggles him*

Riku: Can't... Breathe... *being squeezed too hard*

K: *tries to pry C off of Riku and fails* Sorry, Riku. *shrugs* I can't do anything now.

C: It's Riku! OMG OMG OMG OMG! XDDDDDD

Riku: X.x *still can't breathe!*

C: *begins hyperventilating* RIKU NOOOOO! *instantly lets go and cradles him in her arms* C'mon... stay with me... please... you can't die this way... NOOOOOOO!

K: ... *sweatdrop*

C: GOOFY! I needs a potion or something! NOW!

Goofy: Wha?

K: Get the potion before she explodes!

Goofy: A-alright! A-hyuk. *pulls out potion*

C: GIVE IT TO MEEEEEEEEE! *takes potion*

Riku: X.x

C: Riku shall LIIIIIVVVVEEEEE! *pours potion in Riku's mouth*

Riku: *coughs* What? What happened?

C: RIIIKUUUU! YOU'RE ALIVE! YAAAAAAYYYY! *huggles, but not as tightly*

Riku: O-O What the heck?!

K: *muffled laughter* Wow...

*Our friends Jack and Trevor pop out of nowhere*  
Jack: This...  
Trevor: Changes...  
Jack/Trevor: EVERYTHING!  
*they disappear in a puff of purple smoke*  
*Everyone sweatdrops* K: That was random!  
Riku: What the heck...?  
C: RRIIIIIIIIKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUU!  
Riku:0-o"  
K: *pulling C away* Urgh... I can't hold back the fangirling... any more... Riku... RUN! The portal... is opening!  
Riku:*tries to run*  
*fangirl portal opens*  
Fangirls: OMG! IT'S RIKUUUUU! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! *Riku is attacked by fangirls*  
C: Oh no you don't, Riku is MINE! *attacks the fangirls*  
K: *sweatdrops*

C: *fighting *

~A half hour later~

C: heehee... I won XD  
K: you are some one to be feared...  
C: YOU CAN BET YOUR BANANAS I AM! *huggles Riku*  
Riku: ...The real world is a cruel place...  
K: What?  
C: Oh Riku, I guess that's kinda true... *still huggle-ing*  
Riku: Uh, could you let me go now?  
C: *rage face* What do YOU think the answer is?  
Riku: ...Never mind. *sweatdrop*  
C: That's better.

K: Uh... *sweatdrop* I have no one to fangirl over... That's not fair...  
*suddenly Ciel Phantomhive pops out of nowhere*  
Ciel: What? Where am I?!  
K: CIEL~! OMG IT'S YOU! *huggles*  
Ciel: What? Who are you? Let me go!  
K: *eyes become fiery red and lightning flashes in the background* That's not an option...  
Ciel: *sweatdrop* Okay then... carry on...  
K: YAY! *huggles a little tighter*  
C: Yay, everyone is happy! :DDD  
Riku/Ciel: WE AREN'T!  
C/K: *rage faces and flames* What was that?  
Riku/Ciel: N-nothing! *nervous laugh*  
C/K: Okaaayyyy! XD K: ANYWAY, where's KyKy?

C: Oh, she should be here soon.

Riku: Uh... can you stop hugging me now?  
C:... OK :D *kisses him on the cheek*  
Riku: *turning red* W-Wha-?!  
C: *giggles*  
Ciel: Oh blast! Sebastian!  
K: Oh... he's... gone... now he won't come in between us... Bocchan!  
Ciel: What?! How did you kill a demon?! And who are you calling bocchan?!  
K: *teary eyes* I... can't call you bocchan?  
Ciel: ... fine... you can call me that if you want.  
K: Yay! *kisses Ciel on the cheek*  
Ciel: ...?! *blushes*  
KyKy: Wassup! C: HEY KYKY!  
KyKy: Wassup?  
C: I kissed Riku!  
Riku: Involuntarily, might I add.  
C: What was that? *thunder and lightning and flames*  
Riku: N-nothing! *kisses my cheek*  
C: OMG! *passes out*  
KyKy: ...  
Riku: Now I can make my escape!  
C: *suddenly wakes up* Nope! *handcuffs Riku and herself together then passes out again*  
K: Hey... that's not that bad of an idea... *handcuffs her and Ciel together*  
Ciel: Don't I get a say in this?!  
K: *giggles* Nope! :D  
KyKy: ... You guys are weird.  
C: *suddenly wakes up again* Duh! I already know that! *passes out again!*  
Riku: ... *sweatdrop*  
Ciel: Uh... Do I have to do that too? *points at Riku*  
K: Well, originally I wasn't going to make you but now you have to!  
KyKy: You walked yourself into that one... *shakes head and faceplams*  
Ciel: Ok-kay... H-here goes... *kisses K on the cheek*  
K: OMG~! *passes out*  
KyKy: *sighs*  
C: *wakes up, for reals this time* Huh? What happened?  
Riku: Oh noes, she's awake again! *kisses me on the cheek again*  
C: *turns red* O-oh... Is t-that what h-happened? *giggles* Wow...  
Riku: (I can't believe I'm about to do this) *huggles me*  
C: You're hugging me? VOLUNTARILY?! I can now die happy.  
Riku: Uh, yeah...  
KyKy: *muffled laughter* That's really funny...  
Ciel: *pokes K* Hello? Anyone in there?  
K: *wakes up* Huh? What? Oh, hi Ciel... Wait, Ciel?!  
Ciel: Hey, she's not calling me Bocchan anymore!  
K: Did I say Ciel? I meant Bocchan! ;3  
Ciel: ... K: Heehee~!


	2. Day 2, Alchemy and Picnics

**A/N: I've been working on this story a lot, and I really hope you like it so far! This is extremely random, and if you don't like that... GET OVER IT heehee~ Anyway, I really worked hard on this so... review... please?**

**Day 2**

Riku: You guys are... kinda weird...

Ciel: *whispering to Riku* don't say anything... I wouldn't make them angry if I were you...

Goofy: Has everyone forgotten about me?

Ciel: (a dog?) Are... you being fangirled over too...?

K/C: Nope *Deletes Goofy*

Everyone else: *sweatdrops*

K: Anyway, Ciel... I'm gonna need you to break off that engagement to Elizabeth... because that's not going to work out.

Ciel: Don't worry, she died in the nineteenth century.

K: Oh, okay.  
C: Riku?  
Riku: *on the ground playing dead*  
C: RIKUUUU NOOOOO!  
K: It's okay he's just faking it  
C: Oh, he sure is!  
KyKy: What makes you so sure?  
K/C: Fangirl senses.  
KyKy:... Okaaayyyy. Anyway, has any one noticed that I don't have anyone to fangirl over?  
K: Hmm... good point... C: "Mission: Find someone for KyKy to Fangirl over" is at a go!  
*Trevor and Jack pop out of nowhere and play the Mission Impossible theme in the background*  
C: *looking on KyKy's profile* OKAY! K! I need your help!  
K: Yes?  
C: I need to decide whether to summon Edward from FMA or Black*Star from Soul Eater.  
K: ...Hmm...  
Riku: Can we help? *motions to Ciel and himself*  
C: Well, that depends. Do you wuvs me?  
Riku: Wh-Whaa? *turning red*  
C: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, I'm voting on Edward.  
K: Why?  
C: Cuuuuuzzzzzz! XD  
*suddenly Edward appears out of nowhere*  
Ed: Why you summon me?!  
KyKy: EDWAAARRRDDDD! XDDDD *huggles*  
Ed: What the-?! Get off!  
KyKy: *flames* I can't do that.  
Ed: Okaaayyyy... (strange...)  
Ciel: HEY! Aren't I going to speak a little?  
K: Bocchan, you just did...  
Ciel: I... fine.  
Riku: *turns to me* Can I haz a hug? *puppy eyes*  
C: YESSSSSS! *huggles Riku*  
Ciel: (I should do that too...) K?  
K: Yes?  
Ciel: Can I haz a hug? *puppy eyes*  
K: OF COURSE, BOCCHAN! *huggles*  
KyKy: You didn't ask but I'm going to hug you anyway! *huggles Edward*  
Ed: ... *sweatdrop* Okay... Jack/Trevor: *standing around awkwardly* Uh... so now what do we do?  
K: Just leave us alone to fangirl.  
Jack: ... Fine then! *jumps on a dragon that appears out of nowhere*  
Trevor: *Shuffling away slowly* I'm just gonna... *he points to a portal then jumps in*  
K: Okay then! Now that that's solved, life can go on like normal! XD  
Ciel: Normal...?

K: Well, close to normal...

**Ciel: *humming a random song* DOO LEE DOOO!  
K: Uhhh...  
Edward: Am I gonna get to talk soon? or...  
Kyla: Just be quiet... I'm trying to hug you *huggles*  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
Riku: So... C... do you... love me? *puppy dog eyes*  
Ed: That was random.**

K: Get used to it.  
C: XD  
Riku: ./. C: Riku, you're so adorable, of course I loves ya! *huggles*  
Riku: Yay! Wanna run off into the sunset?  
C: Maybe later... it's about midday...  
Riku: *looks outside* Oh you're right.  
Everyone else: *sweatdrop*  
Ciel: ANYWAYS... K, do you...  
K: Yes! Yes I wuvs you tooo! XDDDD  
Ciel: O-O I was actually going to ask if you wanted to have lunch with me but okay!*huggles K*  
K: Yaay! *huggles* Wait, we're having lunch together?  
Ciel: Yeah! It was gona be a trio kind of thing, where C went wih Riku, I went with you, and KyKy went with Ed!  
Ed: I didn't agree to this!  
KyKy/C/K: Well too bad! You're going whether you want to or not!  
Ed: ...Fine.  
KyKy: YAY! :DDDDDD *huggles*  
Riku: So... when are we having lunch?  
C/K: RIGHT NOW! :D *snaps fingers and a picnic pops out of nowhere*  
Riku/Ciel/Ed: *sweatdrop*  
C: Okaay~~!  
*random violinist appears and plays a romantic tune*  
Riku: *sighs* How romantic!  
Narrator: *throws a book at Riku* Hey! I just said that!  
Riku: *book hits him* OW! X.x  
C: NOOOO! YOU HURT RIKUUUU! YOU DIIIIIIIIEEEEE! *tackles narrator*  
Narrator: AH! X.X  
Riku: *sweatdrop*  
Ciel: ... would you do that if someone did that to me?  
K: Maybe... I might not do that exactly, but something similar yes...

Ed: KyKy?  
KyKy: (is this the moment I've been waiting for?!) Yes?  
Ed: *gets on one knee and pulls out a random diamond ring* Will you marry me?  
KyKy: OMG YESSSSS!  
*Ed and KyKy run off to celebrate their honeymoon*  
C: *sighs* They grow up so fast! *tears up and starts crying* Wah! ToT  
Riku: Shh... it's okay... *comforts me*  
C:*sniff sniff* Really?  
Riku: *nods* Really.  
C: Yay! *huggles*  
K: Wow... that was... cheesy. -_-  
Ciel: But we wouldn't dare hate on that cheese!  
K: That we wouldn't! :D  
C: You know...  
K: ?  
C: This would be an amazing Story! We could just say it was an extremely random Kingdom Hearts and Black Butler fanfic!  
K:...hmmm... You're aware that it already is one... right?  
C: Oh yeah!  
Riku: If I could be in it... I'd just be glad to be in it with you! *blushes*  
C: So... Cute!

K: But we would somehow have to make it into paragraphs, since script form isn't allowed!  
Riku: As long as I'm with C I'll be okay...  
C: So... CUTE! *huggles*  
Riku: *huggles back*  
*suddenly, Siefer (gasp!) pops out of nowhere*  
Siefer: *looks at C* You! You look like Rose! You are MINEEEEE! *picks C up and starts to run away*  
C: Ah! Riku help meeee!  
Riku: C, No!  
C: Riku!  
Riku: *grabs me* Stay behind me.  
C: *grabs his arm* But Riku, what if you get hurt?  
Riku: Don't worry about me. I'm concerned about your safety now.  
C: *sparkly eyes* Please... stay safe... I wouldn't be able to bear it if I lost you...  
Riku: *grabs my chin gently and makes me look up* Don't say things like that. I promise I'll come back. I wouldn't ever leave you... I love you too much.  
C: Oh Riku... I love you too!  
K/Ciel/Seifer: YOU GUYS ARE SO SAPPY! *face-palm* C: *glaresssss* Well, deal with it!  
K: ANYWAYS.  
Ciel: Were we having lunch?  
C: I... I guess...  
Siefer: Hey! I still didn't get what I came here for! *picks me up again*  
C: Riku! Noo!  
Siefer: Shush, Rose, you are mine and there's nothing you can do about it!  
Riku: Not if I have a say in it! *summons keyblade and attacks Siefer*  
C: I'm not Rose! I'm C! I'm C! I'm C... *crying*  
Siefer: AIEEE! *runs away*  
Riku: C?  
C: *crying*  
Riku: *huggles me* Oh my gosh, C, I've never seen you really cry before... It's heartbreaking...  
C: I-I'm no-not R-Rose! I'm C-C! I'm just C...  
Riku: Shh, C, shhh... Siefer's gone now.. it's okay...  
K/Ciel: SO SAPPY! *face-palm again*  
C: *whimper* R-really?  
Riku: Yes. *huggles*  
C: (So... CUTE!) *huggles back*  
Jack: *flies in on dragon* Gawd, you guys are sappy...  
K/Ciel: We've already established that!  
Riku: Would you guys shush?! C's asleep...  
C: *asleep* Zzz...  
Riku: It's so sad... she cried herself to sleep...  
K/Ciel/Jack: SAPPY! Ciel: Well... anyway, wait, that dragon is pretty cool... how much do you want for it?  
Jack: Uh... three golden wrenches and an audio of some British guy saying a lot of phrases.  
Ciel: *pulls them out of nowhere* Here.  
Jack: Thanks! *jumps off the dragon, grabs the stuff and runs away*  
Everyone:*sweatdrop*

K: …Who's Rose anyway?


	3. Day 3, Dragon Rides and Hospital Visits

**A/N: HEYYYY! I didn't have to work that hard on this chapter, the editing was pretty easy...**

**Reader: What?**

**Me: These chapters are prewritten by myself and ElectroNerd. All I have to do is edit, but there were a TON of mistakes on Days 1 and 2. Plus, they story wasn't split up. It was all just one big document.**

**Reader: Oh.**

**Anyway, I'm not going to really do any disclaimers cuz... well, I don't want to bother with doing one for both Black Butler AND KH, so yeah. That's pretty much it! Enjoy!**

**Day 3**

K: Ciel, why did you buy that dragon from Jack?  
Ciel: So we can go on a romantic dragon ride! *kisses K*  
K: Oh Ciel... *sparkly eyes*  
KyKy: Hold up! what's with all the sappiness? did everyone forget about us?  
C: No... we thought you were on your honeymoon...  
KyKy: Oh yeah... EDITING MISTAKE!  
Narrator: Shut up... :(  
KyKy: ...Don't be rude to an alchemist's wife...  
Ed: *Glaring menacingly*  
Narrator: Whatever he's just a pipsqueak...  
Ed: WHAT WAS THAT?! #^&&**(*^%$%$%^&  
K: Okay now, everyone's wound up a bit tight, let's smooth some things over with a bunch of sappiness, C, it's up to you

Narrator: If it's sappiness you want, it's sappiness you get! don't regret it later!  
Riku: Thanks. C? C, are you awake?  
C: Ungh... What? Riku? Is that you?  
Riku: Yes. I'm here. Everything's going to be alright...  
C: Riku... I had a bad dream..  
Riku: What was it about, baby?  
C: Well... Wait, say that again?  
Riku: Uh, what was it about, baby?  
C: I like that nickname. *snuggles*  
Riku: Okay, baby, I really need you to tell me what that dream was about.  
C: W-well, you were there, and I was there, and Siefer was there. Siefer kept trying to take me, and you always got me back but... one of the times Seifer grabbed me he hurt you so you couldn't get me back... and watching you laying on the ground the way you were just broke my heart... And I couldn't do anything about it...  
Riku: Oh... baby I...  
C: Riku...it just hurt me so badly... right here... *points to heart*  
Riku: C, C look at me.  
C: *looks up with teary eyes*  
Riku: C, I promise you, I'm not going anywhere. I won't let anything hurt you, and by doing that I won't be hurting myself. I promise, I'll protect both of us. I'll take care of you.  
C: Riku, I... Thank you. *a few tears slide down C's face*  
Riku: *wipes tears with thumb* Baby, don't cry. I like seeing you smile. Please, smile for me...  
C: Riku... *wipes face and looks away*  
Riku: C, what can I do to make you smile?  
C: You just being you is enough...  
Riku: I love you, C.  
C: I love you too, Riku...  
Narrator: So... SAPPY!

~Meanwhile..~

Ciel: So, K, are you having fun?  
K: This is the best (and only) romantic dragon ride I've ever been on! I love it!  
Ciel: I'm glad... All those dragon-riding lessons paid off...  
K: Dragon-riding lessons?  
Ciel: Yeah... when I wasn't working on the anime I took dragon-riding lessons just because they seemed fun. I never would have thought the skills would come in handy.  
K: Oh Ciel...  
Ciel: Oh K...  
K: This is just wonderful. Absolutely wonderful.  
Ciel: I'm glad you're having fun.

~Meanwhile...~

KyKy: GO ED! GIVE THAT NARRATOR WHAT HE DESERVES!  
Ed: *fighting the Narrator*  
Narrator: *running away from Ed* PLEASE, SPARE MEEEEE!

~Back to C and Riku...~

C: Riku... I'm sleepy...  
Riku: I know baby... You've had a long day...  
C: You have too... you must be tired...  
Riku: Yeah, I am. But... where will we sleep?  
C: Right here. *snuggles*  
Riku: *yawns* Okay.  
*both fall asleep just as K and Ciel arrive*  
K: Ciel, look. *points at Riku and C, who are curled up together on a blanket*  
Ciel: How cute and... sappy.  
K: Well... we kind of asked for sappiness so...  
Ciel: Yeah... *sighs and wraps an arm around K* You ready to go to sleep?  
K: *yawns* Sure...  
*they go to sleep on a blanket next to Riku and C's*

*Jacob appears out nowhere*  
K: *sleepily* Whoa, where did you come from? *yawn*  
Ciel: Who's that?  
K: Another guy from my school, like Jack.  
Ciel: That Jack guy's cool, but... do you like K?  
Jacob: *puts his hands up defensively* What? No!  
C: *waking up* What's... going on? *Yawns*  
Riku: *Narrowing his eyes* Do you like C?  
Jacob: Wha-?!  
C:... wow... I didn't know it was like that...  
Jacob: ?!  
K: Heh, okay, lets stop messing with him and labeling him as a playboy... you know we love ya right?  
Jacob: *grumbling* Yeah, right *disappears*  
Everyone: ...  
KyKy: I think the Narrator is finally dead! Yes!  
Ed: VICTORY!

Me: Naw... the narrator... *yawns* is over there...  
Narrator: Yeah... he only beat me within an inch of my life...  
*Ghirahm pops out of nowhere*  
Ghirahim: HEY! Don't steal my lines! *slaps Narrator*  
Narrator: X.x  
Ghirahim: *grumbling* The nerve of people these days... *disappears*  
Everyone: ...  
C: Oh, thank the goddesses he's gone...  
Riku: Who was he?  
C: That was Ghirahim... the really creepy and sorta pervy Demon Lord of the Zelda world...  
Riku: Oh.  
KyKy: Is the Narrator dead?  
Ed: *kicks Narrator*  
Narrator: X.x  
Ed: Yeah, he's dead.  
KyKy: VICTORY! XDDD  
C: *yawns* I'm still tired... Riku, can we sleep a little longer?  
Riku: Sure thing, honey.  
C: Yay... *snuggles into Riku and falls back asleep*  
K: Yeah, sleep sounds like a good idea...  
Ciel: Are you still tired?  
K: *nods sleepily*  
Ciel: Okay, we can go back to sleep.  
K: Woo... *snuggles into Ciel and falls back asleep*  
KyKy: Wait, we didn't finish our honeymoon, did we?

BNS (Black Night Shadow): Hey, I wanted to ask you guys, can I distort your characters a bit more to fit you're roles?  
Ed: Hmm... Come to think of it... we didn't!  
KyKy: Okay then, let's go!  
Ed: Yeah! XDDD

K: Wait! Answer Black Night Shadow's question first!  
Ky/Ed: *gone*  
K: ...  
Ciel: ... do you really care?  
K: ... no... not really  
Ciel: shall we sleep then? *kisses K on the cheek*  
K: *blushes and giggles* okay...  
BNS: WTF?!  
*no answer*  
BNS: T-T

C: To BNS - I had ElectroNerd answer the question for you! Don't worry! *goes back to sleep*  
*suddenly, Sora pops out of nowhere*  
Sora: *sees Riku* Hey Riku... *pokes*  
Riku: Nngh... Huh?  
Sora: Riku! You're awake! :D  
Riku: Yeah... Geez, there's no need to be so loud... C is still sleeping...  
Sora: Oh, sorry.  
Riku: So... what do you need?  
Sora: Oh, nothing. I heard you were in a relationship and I wanted to drop by and see who it was you're with. BTW, Selphie's reeeaaaallly jealous.  
Riku: What? Selphie? Why's she jealous?  
Sora: ...Never mind. *disappears*  
Riku: That was weird... *goes back to sleep*  
Selphie: *hiding in a dark corner* Oh... C, I'll get my revenge on you for stealing my man...  
Narrator: Dun Dun Dun!  
Selphie: What? I thought you were dead!  
Narrator: Oh, no, I'm a new guy.  
Selphie: Oh. Okay then.

~Later~

K: *working on my story and not contributing at all*

Narrator: What the heck man?!

ElectroNerd: Hey! HEY! EVERYONE GET UP!  
Everyone: *groans and wakes up* What?!  
ElectroNerd: Nothing. Heehee ;3  
C: And this proves that ElectroNerd and I are two different people...  
ElectroNerd: Hey! That hurt, you know... *goes and sulks in a corner*  
Riku: K's not contributing to the story...  
C: Oh, she's working on her story.  
Riku: Oh, okay.

K:...  
Ciel: Don't worry about them, just keep working... *huggles*  
K: ./. It's hard to concentrate when you do that...  
C: Heehee... Well, I have a story to work on too...  
Riku: Okay. Go ahead and work. *kisses my cheek*  
C: ./. Like K said, it's really hard to concentrate when you do that...

~A couple of hours later~  
Riku: Oh, hey.  
C: *blushes* H-hi, Riku...  
Ciel: What's up?  
K: Hey, Bocchan!  
C: Anyways, I didn't talk for a while because my mom made me wash my hair! -_-  
Riku: Well... it smells good.  
C: T-thanks... Wait, why are you sniffing my hair? O.o  
Ciel/K: *sweatdrop*  
Riku: Ahh, no reason... plus I can smell it from here... *standing a yard away*  
C: Oh yeah XD  
K: So Bocchan?  
Ciel: Yes?  
K: Do you like me or Sebastian better?  
Ciel: *blushes* ...you...  
K: *squeals* I love you so much! *huggles*  
Ciel: *kisses me on the cheek*  
C/Riku: ./. come on guys... you're making us blush...  
K: Sorry... *giggle*  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
KyKy: So, anyway, I want to announce, I'm adopting a baby...  
Everyone: WHAT?! 0.o  
KyKy: Tiger.  
Everyone: Oh, okay  
Ed: She said she wanted a tiger... so I made her a tiger  
Riku: You did WHAT?!  
Ed: Never mind.  
C: ...  
K: ANYWAYS, Where's Jack?  
*Jack appears out of nowhere*  
K: Oh... you weren't killed by fangirls...  
Jack: ...you sound like you wish I was... *inches away*  
C: *huggles Jack* Aw, Jack, we didn't want you to get killed by fangirls!  
Riku: *glares at Jack*  
Jack: Hehe... Hey, where's Trevor?  
Trevor: *walks in from a portal of screaming fangirls with his clothes torn* Ungh...  
C: OMG Trevor! What the fudgy-cakes happened?  
Trevor: The... fangirls... attacked... ugh...  
Me: Trevor No! you can't die on me now! *tries to hug him to life*  
Riku: *glares at Trevor* (eye twitch)  
K: *notices* Hehe... Is someone jealous?  
Riku: No...  
K: Sure...  
C: Jack! JACK!  
Jack: *looks up from a victim that's getting his kneecaps torn out(with a wrench)* What?  
C: *ignores victim* I need you to help me with Trevor! He got attacked by fangirls!  
Jack: Trevor? Noo! I won't lose him to them!  
Everyone: *sweatdrops*  
C: Here, Trevor! Live! *gives Trevor a potion*  
Trevor: What? What happened? Why are my clothes all torn?  
C: That doesn't matter now... All we need is to get you all better...  
Riku: (eye twitch several times)  
K/Ciel: Someone's jealous...  
Riku: Am not!  
Ciel: I totally believe that...  
C: *takes Trevor to the hospital and comes back* Oh Trevor...  
Jack: *pats my back* It's okay...  
C: I hope he pulls through...  
Jack: Oh come on, fangirls can't be THAT bad...  
K: O_O You just don't know, do you?  
Jack: ?  
C: Just forget it  
Ed: So... about that tiger...  
K: *suddenly cuts off* ANYWAY, KyKy, did you want to say something?  
KyKy: Hm... It's getting kinda boring with just the six of us...  
Jack: and me!  
Dragon: and me.

K: You can talk? 0.o'  
Trevor: *in the distance* and... me...  
KyKy: Yeah, so lets introduce someone new!  
K: ... KyKy... do you really want to go there?  
KyKy: ... yes...?  
K: THEN ITS DECIDED! *huggles Ciel for no reason*  
Ciel: ?  
*Amanda appears out of no where*  
K: Oh, hey Amanda!  
Am: ... Ciel is here... SO WHERE'S SEBASTIAN?!  
Everyone: *sweatdrops*  
Goofy: Oh! K kille-

K: *throws ninja star at goofy and hisses* Shut up! She's an epic fangirl!  
Trevor: *recoils*

C: Weren't you in the hospital?

Trevor: *****shrugs** ***editing mistake.

C: Oh, okay.  
Am: *eye twitch* What exactly happened to my Sebastian?  
K: Uh...  
C: Well...  
Ciel: ...mmm-hmmm...  
K: *staring at Ciel* ?  
Ciel: Well, Sebastian is still back at the mansion. Taking a nap. *shrugs* You should find him there.  
K: Uh, yeah! :D  
Amanda: Alright... but if I go there and he's not there, all of you will DIE.  
KyKy/Ed/Riku/Trevor/Dragon/Jack/K: WHAT? We had nothing to do with it!  
Amanda: Whatever. *grumbles and walks off to find Sebastian*  
K: *sighs*  
Jack: C, Trevor's awake.  
C: He... he is?  
Jack: *nods*  
C: OH THANK THE GODDESSES! HE SURVIVED THE FANGIRLS!  
Riku: *eye twitch*  
C: *completely oblivious to Riku* C-can I go see him?  
Jack: Sure.  
*Jack and I walk into the hospital*  
Riku: *eye twitch several times*  
Ciel: Is someone-  
Riku: Oh, shut up.  
KyKy: ...  
Ed: So... about that tiger...  
KyKy: What?  
Ed: Well, instead of a grown tiger... all I could get was a cub. *holds out tiger cub*  
KyKy: ...AWWW! It's adorable! *huggles cub*  
Cub: *purrs*

C: Trevor? Trevor?  
Trevor: Huh? Oh, hey buddy...  
C: Buddy! *huggles*  
Jack: *slow clap*  
C/Trevor: *sweatdrop*

~Outside the hospital...~

Riku: C just doesn't realize what she does to me...  
K: HA! I knew you were jealous!  
Riku: *eye twitch* Yeah, I am, so what?  
Ciel: You should tell her, man..  
Ed/Ky: Agreed.  
Riku: Argh... no, I can't...  
Ciel: C'mon, man! We know you're stronger than that!  
Riku: Don't make me feel any more guilty than I already am...  
K: *pats Riku's back* It's okay. I can get her out here, if you want.  
Riku: No... We should wait until she comes out.

~In the hospital...~

C: *sighs* At least Trevor is okay... Jack, you just don't understand how bad fangirls can be... he could've died...  
Jack: (A bunch of girls could have done THAT?!) ...  
C: I just... *leans against a wall* I don't know what I would have done if he didn't make it...  
Jack: Yeah... Wait, C? Are you okay?

C: Yeah... I just... feel a little dizzy...  
Jack: C, your face is red...  
C: It... is? *drops to knees* I'm suddenly... really exhausted...  
Jack: Oh no...

C: *leaning on the wall for support* Jack... go get... everyone... Hurry...  
Jack: O-okay! *runs out of the hospital*

~Outside...~

Riku: Got any... sixes?  
Ed: Go fish.  
Riku: Darn.  
Ciel: Dang Riku, sorry to say, but you are HORRIBLE at this game!  
Riku: It's not me, it's the cards! Jeez!  
*suddenly Jack runs in... out... just forget it*  
Jack: *ignoring lame narrator (Narrator: Hey!)* GUYS! GUYS!  
Everyone: What?  
Jack: *flailing his arms around* It's C! Something's wrong with her!  
Riku: WHAT?! *runs into the hospital*  
K: ...What are we waiting for? We have to go!  
Everyone: ...Right!

~In the hospital...~

C: It's really... hot...  
Riku: C? C! C, where are you?  
C: I'm... over... here...  
Riku: *walks up* Oh my god, C, what happened?  
C: I... don't... know... *tries to get up, but stumbles and falls*  
Riku: *catches me* C, you're burning up!  
*everyone else finally catches up*  
C: I feel... really... weak...  
Riku: C, hold on!  
K: What's going on?  
Riku: I don't know! When I got here I found C, on her knees, leaning against the wall! Her face is red! She's burning up... I don't know what to do!  
Ciel: First up, we need to stay calm. See if she can tell us if anything happened.  
Riku: I tried already... She can barely speak...  
C: Riku... I... *passes out*  
Riku: C? C! Oh my god, she's not responding! Her eyes are closed!  
Ed: Riku, you have to calm down!  
Ky: Before we make any assumptions, we have to check her pulse.  
K: I can do that... *checks C's pulse* Oh no...  
Riku: What?!  
K: Her pulse... I could barely feel it...  
Ciel: Jack. You know your way around this hospital, right?  
Jack: Y-yeah...  
Ciel: We need you to take us to the nearest doctor's office...  
K: *checks C's pulse again* We need to hurry... Her pulse is getting weaker by the second...

*To Be Continued!*

**A/N: If you don't know what the whole Zelda world thing meant, don't worry about it! Anywho, stay tuned for chappie 4!**


	4. Day 3, Part 2

**A/N: SUP! Get ready for some DRAMA!**

**Day 3(continued)**

~ In the hospital ~  
Riku: *carrying C* Jack... Take us to the doctor...  
Jack: O-okay! *leads everyone to a doctor's office*  
K: *kicks the door down* YO DOC! SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH C AND IT'S YOUR JOB TO FIX IT!  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
Ciel: Honey... Calm down...  
K: I... I'm sorry. I'm just so worried...  
Ciel: We all are.  
Riku: Doc, please... Tell me she's okay...  
Doc: Well... *checks C's pulse* Her pulse is still there... it's weak, but there. She's still alive.  
Riku: Oh my god... Thank you...  
Doc: But if we don't hurry, the disease will take over...  
Ed: What disease?  
Doc: It's called Fangirlitous.  
Ky: What does that mean?  
Doc: When a fangirl attacks someone, they give off a pheromone to other nearby fangirls. Those fangirls attack. After the attack, the victim will have an invisible layer of fg-venom on him or her. Should a fangirl who missed the attack come in close contact with the victim for too long, some of the venom could transfer to them. However, fg-venom is like poison to fangirls. C here, she's most likely coated in it.  
K: Get to the point!  
Doc: *sighs* Anyways, C has contracted a disease that only fangirls can get. Unfortunately, this disease is truly deadly.  
Ciel: So... she could die from it?  
Doc: Yes... But, there is a cure.  
Riku/K: WHAT IS IT?!  
Doc: Who does C fangirl over the most?  
Riku: M-me...  
Doc: Then you are the only one that can save her.  
K: You can do it, Riku.  
Ciel: This is it.  
Ed: Give it 110%.  
Jack: I'm rooting for you.  
Ky: If you don't save her... I swear I'll send MILLIONS of fangirls after you...  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
Riku: ...Okay. What do I have to do, Doc?  
Doc: True love's kiss.  
Riku: ./. Okay.  
Doc: Everyone else, we have to leave... It won't work if we're still here...  
*everyone leaves*  
Riku: *grabs my hand* Hey, C. Your hand is cold... Look, I don't know if you can hear me right now... But... If you can, are you listening? Please do... *sighs* I know... I should probably just get on with the kiss but... I feel like I have to say something first. C, I don't know if you know this already, but... When you were with those 2 guys, Jack and Trevor, and you paid a lot of attention to them, and not me, I'm going to admit, I was jealous. I know it sounds selfish, but... I get kind of frustrated whenever you are with people that aren't me. I can only be calmed when your eyes, your beautiful eyes are on me and only me. It's a bad habit of mine, and I probably seem overprotective, but I really can't help my feelings. It's the sad truth... I'm sorry I'm like this... But... what it proves, I guess, is that I love you to no end... I love you so much... *kisses*  
C: *eyes flutter* Huh? R-Riku?  
Riku: It worked... C, you're okay! *hugs*  
C: Riku? What happened to me? I feel light-headed...  
Riku: Shh... Let's go see everyone...  
C: O-okay... Can we take a nap after?  
Riku: Anything for you, love...

K: GLARFLAGARP! The three-part sappiness saga is over!  
Ciel: ...Glarflagarp?  
Ky: Just go with it.  
Ed: I was barely in it, why? Because I'm SHORT?!  
Narrator: No one said anything like that...  
Ed: *glares at narrator*  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
Jack: So anyway, a slow clap for C getting better!  
Everyone: *Tries to clap as loudly as Jack*  
C: no, just... no  
BNS: Ed, you were barely in it because you and Ky were attending to that tiger cub... I felt it would be seen as filler and edited it out. So... sorry about your 'text time' cut.  
Ed: Oh.  
Ky: ... *hugs the tiger cub* What should we name him?  
Everyone: *ignores Ky's question*  
Jack: *still clapping*  
Riku: At least you're okay...  
C: Yeah... Oh, and Riku?  
Riku: Hmm?  
C: In a little bit... I need to talk to you alone...  
K: Oh... gossipy...  
Ciel: ... *sweatdrop*  
K: I'm just kidding! I'm not the kind of person to gossip! :D  
Ciel: ...Good...  
Trevor: *walking out of the hospital, humming the Mission Impossible theme* Hey guys! Wassup?  
C: Trevor's okay! *goes to hug Trevor*  
Everyone except Trevor and Me: *yelling* WAIT!  
C/Trevor: *sweatdrop*  
Riku: *grabs my arm* Uh, when we talk later, there's also something I have to tell you about.  
C: Okay.  
Trevor: Am I not getting a hug from buddy?  
C: Buddy, who said you weren't!?  
Riku: *picks me up* On second thought, we need to talk NOW. *carries me off to a meadow*  
Everyone: ...  
Jack: Anyways, Buddy, did you see my new wrenches?  
K: Oh, yeah.  
Ciel: What's with this 'Buddy' system? Are you using it to try and hit on K?! *glares at Jack*  
Jack: ?!  
Jacob: *appears out of nowhere* Ha, it's not so fun when it happens to YOU, is it?! *laughs maniacally and disappears*  
K: *sweatdrop* That was waaaayyy out of character for him...  
Ciel: Y U NO ANSWER THE QUESTION?! *lightning flashes in the background while he still glares at Jack*  
Jack: ! O_O  
K: Bocchan, please, calm down...  
Ciel: *waving his arms around frantically* WHAT IS GOING ON?!  
K: Bocchan, calm down... please... *puppy eyes*  
Ciel: I... I...!  
K: *puppy eyes*  
Ciel: So... Cute! *huggles K*  
K: (It worked!) *huggles*  
Jack: ...  
Ky/Ed: ARE WE GONNA TALK?!  
Everyone: ...  
*Kyaaa~*  
Ciel: Oh my god, what was that?! I feel my instincts telling me I'm in danger for some reason...  
Ed: I feel it too.  
K/Ky: Uh-oh...  
Ciel/Ed: What?  
K: The fangirls are coming... to get you.  
Ed: Wait, WHAT?!  
Ky: They got jealous of us hanging out with you.  
K: And now they've come to take you back...  
Ciel: ...uh...  
K: But don't worry! We'll protect you!  
Ky:Yeah, so just... close your eyes and wait for a moment  
Ciel/Ed: *closes their eyes*  
*Ky and K jump into the portal*  
Ed: Will they be OK?  
Ciel: ...maybe, they're pretty strong.  
Ed: Maybe we should help...  
Ciel: Yeah...  
Me: *fighting viciously*  
Ky: *screaming and attacking fellow fangirls*  
~a couple minutes later~  
Ky: *sigh* that wasn't as difficult as it used to be...  
Ed: (U-used to be?!)  
K: *flips hair* yeah, but it was still good exercise.  
Ciel: (e-exercise?!)  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
K: Those fangirls were pretty weak...  
Ky: Yeah, the fangirls last week has at least three inches over all of them...  
K: And the ones last month had... well, lamps...  
Ciel: Well gee, fangirls sound dangerous..  
Ed: No kidding...  
K: *sighs* I wish C was here...  
Ky: Why's that?  
K: Well, the three of us are part of what is called "The Fangirl Alliance" We're the most powerful fangirls, along with some others...  
Ky: Yea, if she was here we probably would have cleaned up nicer...  
Ciel/Ed: And I thought we were supposed to protect them...  
K/Ky: Teehee! ;P

~With C and Riku...~

Riku: What just happened?  
C: Oh. *dusting herself off* I had to fight all of the other fangirls for you... They got jealous that we were spending so much time together...  
Riku: H-how many were there?  
C: *shrugs* Roughly 10...  
Riku: Good, that's not too-  
C: Thousand.  
Riku: O_O ...10 THOUSAND fangirls?!  
C: *sweatdrop* They aren't as bad as the ones last time... But these had lamps and rulers and stuff...  
Riku: Last time?!  
C: Yeah... But these were still pretty good... Sad part was I don't have any weapons yet I still won...  
Riku: Weapons?!  
C: Yeah... One of them was really crazy and had a dagger... *winces*  
Riku: A... dagger?! What happened?!  
C: Oh. *motions to arm* She got one hit on me... It was a small cut but it was pretty deep...  
Riku: *looks at my arm* OMG, are you okay?!  
C: Yep! :D I just need to go to that river over there and was my arm off...  
Riku: ?!  
C: *humming "Simple and Clean" while washing my arm off in a river* Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on... Hey, Riku, do you have any bandages on you?  
Riku: *shakes head*  
C: *sighs* That's alright! *pulls out a random cloth and wraps arm while singing softly* Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel... tonight... It's hard to let it go...  
Riku: *sweatdrop* Anyways... what did you want to talk about?  
C: What? *walks over and sits down* Oh, that. We'll save that for the next day, Kay?  
Riku: But... The suspense!  
C: It's not suspense, it's cliffhanger! Gee, get your writing terms right! *face palm*  
Riku: ?!  
C: *turns to BNS (Black Night Shadow)* HEY! Can you close the curtains?  
BNS: Your legs aren't broken; do it yourself!  
EN (ElectroNerd): YEAH!  
BNS: No... just, no...  
EN: T_T  
Riku/Me: *sweatdrop* ...  
BNS: So... should i go get Maya?  
EN: What? Oh, okay...  
BNS: *disappears through portal*  
SE(Square Enix): *appears out of nowhere* ...uh, we're gonna need those characters back... Riku, that is...  
C: *glare* just, shut up...  
SE: ...But...  
C: Look, we're bridging a cliff right now, we'll fight you later.  
SE: Wha? C! We need Riku back!  
C: Oh no you don't! I'll fight you for him!  
SE: That's a bad idea... *Summons Axel, Laguna, Roxas, Vaan, Cloud, Leon, Zidane, Bartz, Demyx, Zexion, Cecil, Sephiroth, and Kadaj*  
C: *Assumes an offensive position* I'll fight them all...  
Riku: C, you don't have to do this...  
C: Riku... I've never said it before... And I wish I could've said it under different circumstances... But I'm not truly one for the mushy stuff... But... You mean everything to me... Life without you isn't worth living... *sighs* And everyone wonders why I freak out so much when you get hurt... That's what I wanted to talk about... I heard you, back at the hospital. You asked, I listened... And I realized how much I was hurting you... That's why I'm sorry... If I had known, everything would have been different... I would have stayed with you...  
Riku: C...  
C: Besides... You've done so much for me... You comforted me when I cried, you told me you loved me over and over, you even saved my life... I feel like I've just been taking so much and not giving... So... by doing this, I might be repaying you in a small way... This isn't much...  
Riku: Isn't much? You call risking your life for me "not much?"  
C: *fighting tears* Riku, I... Please, go somewhere safe... *turns to SE and its army of people it summoned* I need you to get away from here, and don't look back... I don't want you hurt...  
Riku: But what about you?  
C: *sad smile* I don't know. Now, go... I don't want you to have to witness what's about to happen...  
Riku: C... I...  
C: Go. Now.  
Riku: Please, stay safe... *runs*  
C: *one tear falls* I promise... *glares at SE* Give me your best shot.  
SE: You asked for it... Alright! Axel! You're first!  
Axel: *steps forward* Prepare to die.  
C: I wish you the best of luck...  
Axel: I won't need it, but thanks anyway.  
C: *thinking* (Riku... I hope you're far away from here... I'm sorry... I should've thought this through... If I die now...) No. I won't die. I wouldn't die... I'll die when I stop loving him... Riku... I'm going out to battle...  
Axel: *summons weapon* Ready?  
C: ...Let the battles begin...  
Axel: Then let's do this!  
C: *one more tear falls* I'll win... For you... Riku... *attacks Axel*

~3 hours of battling later...~

C: *breathing heavily* Take this! *defeats the last person, Kadaj*  
SE: Impressive, girl...  
C: What did you expect?  
SE: Nothing too great... But we'll see if you can beat this one...  
C: What? *winces and glares at injured arm*  
SE: *summons Riku* Can you defeat your love?  
C: Riku!  
Riku: C? What's going on?  
C: *turns to SE* If you lay even a finger on him...  
Riku: C! *gets covered in darkness*  
C: Riku! NO!  
SE: We'll see... We won't even have to do anything...  
Riku: *darkness fades away* ...  
C: What did you do to him?!  
SE: We simply brain-washed him with the darkness... Such a shame... He completely forgot about you and everything you two have done...  
C: ...You.. You monster!  
SE: Riku. Attack.  
Riku: *nods and summons keyblade*  
C: *holding back tears* Riku! RIKU! Please, I don't want to fight you! Augh! *yells out as darkness goes into the injury on her arm* Riku... Don't make me do this... Please...  
Riku: Don't hold back.  
C: The... Darkness... will take over... soon...  
Riku: It's time... Get ready...  
C: *holds up keyblade* Riku... please... don't... make... me... do... this...  
Riku: *attacks*  
C: *blocks* *a few tears slip* Riku! Stop! Please!  
SE: Quit trying to reason with him! He's just a puppet of the darkness now!  
C: That's not true!  
Riku: *keeps attacking* Just try to keep up...  
C: ...I'll give it my all...  
Riku: That's the spirit...  
C: (Riku... I'm sorry...)

~45 minutes later...~

C: Hyaa! *knocks Riku down and prepares to give final blow*  
Riku: *smirks* Go ahead. Kill me. What good will it do you, to see me dead?  
C: *closes eyes and turns away* I...I can't do it...  
Riku: *gets up* It will be such a shame to have to see such a pretty girl as yourself dead... Darkness!  
C: Augh! The darkness... it's strong... I...  
Riku: Give in to the dark, girl...  
C: *teary eyes* You don't even remember my name... do you?  
Riku: ...C. That's your name.  
C: He remembers... my name...

~Meanwhile...~

K: *eyes widen* No...  
Ciel: What? What happened?  
K: *holds a hand up to her arm* It's C...  
Ed: No, what's happened this time?  
K: She's in danger... How did this happen?  
Ky: Riku should have protected her...  
Ciel: No... He couldn't...  
Ed: Wait, how do you two know these things?  
K: Well, we were the first ones in this chat... C and I developed a connection without realizing it... and it also happened to Riku and Ciel...  
Ciel: Something bad happened... to them...  
Ky: We have to go help them!  
Ed: We may not have been here long, but we've been through too much for two of us to go poof! gone! We need to go!  
Ciel/K: Yes... And we have to hurry...

**A/N: HAHAHA! I'm evil, aren't I? MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway... I hope you liked it! =3**


	5. Day 3, Part 3

**A/N: GAAH! This took forever! Anyway, there might be some one you don't recognize in this part of Day 3 so... yeah, don't worry about it!**

Day 3 (still)

Riku: Quit fighting the darkness!  
C: No... I'll... never stop fighting...  
Riku: Why?  
Me: Because... *closes eyes and winces*  
SE: Riku! Finish her already!  
Riku: For some reason I can't... Something's holding me back...  
*suddenly K, Ciel, Ed, and Ky burst into the scene*  
K: Get away from her!  
Riku: *laughs evilly* You really think you can help her now?  
Ciel: *whispering to K/Ky/Ed* Be careful... It's Riku... he's not himself... He's being ruled by darkness...  
Ed/Ky: Got it.  
K: I can't believe this is happening...  
C: Guys... you need... to get away... from here...  
K: No! We're not leaving you!  
C: *looks away* I don't... want you to... get hurt...  
Ky: You don't have to worry about us! We can fight!  
Riku: Oh really? *smirks* I'd like to see you try!  
Ed: Is that a challenge?!  
Riku: You know what? It is!  
Everyone but C/SE: CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!  
*everyone pulls out weapons*  
Riku: *traps me in a force field* Now, sit back and watch your friends die.  
C: NO!  
Riku: *turns to everyone* I'd like to see you try to beat me.  
SE: 3... 2... 1... GO!  
BNS: ...The fangirls will help, summon them and watch how they will fix Riku.

C: Will the fangirls really help?  
BNS: ...Sure...  
K: You KNOW they will! *still fighting possessed Riku*  
Ciel: K! Here! *gives K a potion*  
K: Thanks.  
Riku: What? No fair! I don't have any potions...  
Ky: Oh, there it is..  
Ed: That's the stubborn Riku we've always known..  
C: *face palms and rolls eyes* K! You have to call the fangirls!  
K: O_O A-are you sure that's a good idea?  
C: It's the only way to get Riku back!  
EN: ...She's right.  
K: ?!  
EN: You have to summon the fangirls, K.  
K: Why can't C or KyKy do it?!  
EN: Well, C is in her stupid "almost dead" phase, and is weakened...  
C: HEY!  
EN: Ad KyKy hasn't earned that power yet.  
Ky: HAVEN'T EARNED IT?!  
EN: No...  
K: fine, whatever. Ciel, Bocchan, can you cover for me?  
Ciel: Uh, sure. Ed!  
Ed: ?  
Ciel: We have to fight Riku while K summons the fangirls...  
Ed: Alright! Let me kick some sense back into him with my metal leg!  
Riku: *laughs evilly* Come on and get me, then. This will be fun...  
C: *thinking* Uh...*light bulb appears above her head* Oh! I got it!  
K: Got what? Milk?  
C: *sweatdrop* No... I know who's possessing Riku!  
Everyone: Who?  
C: ANSEM!  
K: Okay, but how do we beat him?  
C: Oh, no we don't ... *calls Sora on a cell phone*  
Sora: *groggily* C, do you know what time it is on the Destiny Islands?  
C: Nope! :D  
Sora: Well, it's 3 am. This better be important...  
C: Okay... So... *takes a huge breath* After you left, my friend Trevor came back from the fangirl portal and he was attacked so I took him to the hospital but while I was doing so I didn't realize I was making Riku jealous and then I was leaving Trevor's hospital room with my other friend Jack and then I collapsed so Jack went and got everybody from outside and they found out that I had some disease called Fangirl-whatever and I almost died but Riku my life and then I almost caught it again but Riku stopped me and took me to this meadow where we were supposed to talk but SE showed up and I told Riku to run so he did and I fought a lot of people and got injured in the process but then SE captured Riku and possessed him and he almost killed me because he doesn't remember me and he said he as going to kill my friends

*takes another huge breath* And then I found out that Riku was really being possessed by Ansem, but I knew that you or Riku would be the only ones who could stop him... So that's why I need your help!  
Sora: ...Why don't you just summon the fangirls?  
EN: Yeah! We went over it that it was the only way! -_-  
C: What? Oh, yeah I know, we're still summoning the fangirls, we just need Sora to beat up Ansem so this doesn't happen again...  
Everyone: *nods slowly* Ooooooooohhhhhhh...  
C: *face palm* Anyways, Will you help Sora?  
Sora: ...YEEEEESSSSSS!  
C: GAH! Geez, Sora, remember that we are on the phone and you just practically deafened me!  
Sora: ...Sowy. ~(._.)~  
K:Anyway, everyone shut up for a moment so I can summon the fangirls  
SE: Well then...  
Ciel: You can do it! *fighting Riku*  
Ky: Hey, can we go back to this, "hasn't earned it yet" thing? Because, frankly I'm confused.  
K: Shut UP! I'm trying to concentrate!  
C: Geez, chill.  
Ciel: ...  
Ky: Hmph!  
Riku: Are you going to call the fangirls or not, this is boring...  
K: I'm doing it! *holds out hands* Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr *light coming from hands* GRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrr *Sweat dripping from forehead* GRRRRR *portal appearing* GRRRAAAARRRRR! *fangirls come out of the portal* FAAANGIIIIIRLLL ATTACK!  
FG (fangirls): YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA! WE LOVE YOU RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUU!  
K: … =.=  
C: ...!  
Ed: Uh...  
Ciel ...  
Me: Ed, Ciel! Move!  
*Ed and Ciel jump out of the way right on time*  
K: Yeah!  
FG: *attacking Riku* WE'LL SAAAVE YOUUUUU!  
K: ...  
C: *looks angry* What the heck?!  
K: Wait, C don't attack them... they'll help...  
C: *grumbling*  
FG: OKAY! WE"RE DONE!  
K: All right, bye.  
*fangirls disappear*  
Everyone: 0.0  
K: *smiles*  
Ciel: ...  
K: What's up Ciel? You've been quiet for a while now...  
Ciel: *puppy dog eyes* You told me to shut up...  
K: (god, he's too cute) Oh, I'm sorry, I just really wanted to concentrate... Will you forgive me? *puppy dog eyes*  
Ciel: (she's too cute...) Yes... K... *huggles*  
Everyone: The sappiness... is BLINDING!  
Sora: *appears out of nowhere* Did everyone forget about me?  
Ansem: I didn't... don't know about these guys... come on, it's time to watch an amazing battle remember?  
C: Wait until we're finished with the sappy scenes! *glares*  
Riku: C...  
C: Riku...*goes to hug him but runs into the force field*  
Riku: C? C! What happened? What's going on? The last thing I remember is hearing you scream out my name... everything else is just a total blank...  
C: Riku... I'll have to explain later...  
Ansem: Hey! Is anyone going to fight me?  
Riku: *glares* Ansem... What are you doing here?  
Ansem: Actually... SE told me that they-  
C: *cuts him off* Ansem! Let me out of this thing!  
Ansem: No. I can sense it... You are very strong... You're too strong... I'll leave you in there...  
C: RRRR! LET ME OUT! *starts banging on the force field*  
Ansem: Very good at it...  
Riku: What are you talking about?  
Ansem: Riku... Dos anything seem different to you about C?  
Riku: *looks at me* No... she seems normal...  
Ansem: That's just it... she has you all fooled... Let-  
C: SHUT UP! If I wanted them to know how I truly felt... I would have told them by now! *stops banging on force field and closes eyes to hold back tears*  
K: C...  
C: I would have told you... But you didn't need any distractions... You don't need any distractions...  
Riku: C... please, tell me how you feel...  
C: *looks up at him, then looks away* Riku... do I seem brave to you right now? Do I seem courageous?  
Riku: ...Yes...  
C: Well, I'm not. I'm actually terrified... I don't want to lose you guys... And..  
Riku: What else? You can tell us...  
C: And I'm furious... I feel so angry with the world... and myself... I feel like I somehow caused all of this to happen... and then I'm angry at the world for not stopping it before it turned into all this... And I'm just downright depressed... Its just... there's this nagging voice in the back of my head telling me that...

*takes a deep breath* That I should've died in battle... that everyone would be safer if I was gone... It would keep reminding me of the close call with Sephiroth... If his sword had just gone three inches to the left... Three inches.. I would be dead now... and that nagging voice says that's would've been best... I just don't know what to do... I've got all these emotions bottled up, and I'm afraid they're going to burst sometime soon... I just... I'm so confused... GOD! *punches the force field, still trying to hold back tears* I'm just SO FREAKING CONFUSED!  
Riku: C...  
Ciel: C, you should have told us about this sooner...  
C: I... I just couldn't... You guys were just so happy... I couldn't find it in me to thunderstorm on your parade with my emotional torrents...  
Ansem: *laughs and drops the shield* Now you see... she's finally broken...  
C: *drops to knees and wipes at face, now crying* I didn't want you guys to get hurt because of me... but it happened anyway...  
Riku: *drops to his knees beside me and hugs me* C... I wish I knew...  
C: But Riku, that's just it! I didn't WANT you to know. I didn't want you to have to feel like you needed to treat me differently just because I'm not as happy as I am on the outside on the inside! I didn't want to be put at a distance because I have bottled up emotions that are surely going to burst one day! I didn't want to be treated like some kind of explosive... Because a lot of people can be like that... I just wanted to be treated like a normal person...  
Riku: C... I would never treat you like that...  
C: I know that, it's just... the greater part of me is so irrational it would doubt you that way... and that part used to be the good part of me that would never doubt anything... And it just scares me because I feel like I have no control over my emotions! I just want it to stop...Make it stop... *cries*  
K: C... *turns to Ansem and glares* YOU! YOU did this! I'll make you pay... No one hurts my friends and gets away with it...  
Ciel: K... I'm with you on this one...  
Ed: Same here! *fist pumps*  
Ky: Let's do this!  
Riku: Yeah... *moves to get up but I stop him*  
C: No... Don't go... please...  
Riku: *small smile* Okay... *sits back down*  
C: Don't go... I'm not ready for you to leave yet...  
Riku: *runs a hand through my hair* It's okay... I'm not going anywhere...  
C: Good...  
K: Okay! This is for hurting my FRIEND!  
~switches to story mode~  
K runs forward towards Ansem, but a dark shadow blocks her way, she becomes confused and unable to attack. Ciel shouts out and runs toward Ansem as well he says, "I was reborn in darkness!" and breaks through the shadow.

Ed somehow summons the sword Excalibur, and leaps into the air, and his sword almost pierces Ansem's cloak, but Ansem jumps nimbly out of the way. He summons a shadow-covered katana and begins to match Ed blow for blow. Ky isn't having it, she summons DTK (death the kid) and the boy shoots his way into battle... using his pinkies.

Sora also comes in swinging his keyblade expertly, the whole scene is shrouded in darkness that is broken by the light of each weapon. Ciel reenters the battle, wielding throwing knives, his target: Ansem's forehead. All of the sudden, Ansem lets out an overwhelming blast of powerful shadows, blasting the fighters back. As everyone lays there weak and unable to fight, C gasps. K slowly rises her eyes glowing with red fury, she runs forward and summons a pure white gun that glints in her hand.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!" she cries, running towards Ansem

He doesn't know what to expect, thus not knowing how he should dodge the attack. K shoots, not aiming for the head but his arm. The shots make contact, and as Ansem howls in pain DTK yells at K.

"What are you trying to do?!"

K doesn't look at him, instead stays focused on Ansem and says, acid leaking out of her tone, "He hurt C. She broke. I'll break him. I'm not ending it soon." DTK stares for a moment, then nods and returns to battle. Ansem, somewhat regaining composure, summons a giant Heartless to handle more of the dirty work while he tries to recover. K notices this an tries to get to him but is blocked by the Heartless. 'This is getting boring,' she thought irritably to herself, 'Ansem better pick things up.' K looked over to everyone, who was fighting viciously.

She observed every move of her opponent, and realized that most of the Heartless were after Ciel. "No..." She muttered, moving in to help him.  
Meanwhile, Sora had somehow managed to get around the giant Heartless and was squaring off with Ansem himself. Sora hand done a deal on Ansem, and had a huge advantage. Ansem was finding it more and more difficult to dodge and block. He wouldn't win if he didn't do something. Fast. Then, as a cruel trick of fate, his eyes flicked to the left and he saw C, crying in Riku's arms.

An idea popped into his head, and he grinned evilly, wanting to, NEEDING to carry it out as soon as possible. Ansem turned to Sora, a new found strength brewing in him and sent a giant wave of darkness his way. This infuriated Sora, and while he jumped out of the way he yelled angrily, "You were holding out on me, weren't you?! Do NOT go easy on me, dammit!"  
Everyone, upon hearing this, turned towards Sora. Ansem took this chance to attack. With swift movements, he raised his katana, sunk into the shadows, moved over to C and Riku, pushed Riku away and sent him flying, grabbed C, and held the blade up to her neck. C gasped and froze. Riku, recovering from the surprise attack, saw C in his nemesis' arms and growled, "Let her go."  
Ansem laughed cruelly and said, "Come any closer and see what happens to her." He moved the blade a little closer to C's neck, unknowingly cutting her. She bit her lip to contain a cry and whimpered. She had begun to bleed, and a very thin trail rolled down to the tip of the sword.  
Everyone saw it. The sword and its closeness, the terrified look on C's face, the thin line of blood that trickled to the very tip of the sword, dangling there and looking like it would fall to the ground at any moment. Everyone was speechless. The silence grew, eating away at them all. But when that first drop of blood fell, as soon as it hit the ground, all hell broke loose.  
Ciel swerved to the left and threw four knives at Ansem. He was sure that they wouldn't hit C. Ansem, unaware of the knives heading for him, summoned another giant heartless all too similar to a Darkside and looked down at C, who seemed to be trembling. "Are you scared?" He asked her, his voice leaking with false sincerity.  
C froze. A smirk danced across her face and she laughed. There was no mirth or happiness in it, it was just hollow laughter. Her laughs simmered to giggles but then rose up again. "You really think I'm afraid?" She bellowed, her shoulders shaking. "I'm furious! Don't you know what it feels like to have what feels like my whole FAMILY in danger like this?! And all I can do is watch?" She shook her head, still laughing. "You think you can just waltz in and try to kill me AND my friends, you think it's 'okay' because you're the villain and all. You think you can do all of this crazy stuff and you think all of us won't try to stop you? Are you KIDDING ME?" She said the last part like it was the punchline of a joke. C, all too aware of the knives that had been thrown, sidestepped and took Ansem with her, causing the knives to narrowly miss.

In a lightning-fast movement, she grabbed one of the knives as they flew past and stuck it in Ansem's shoulder. Then her eyes, once bright and vibrant, darkened to and mixture of green and black. "You think it's all going to be okay. You broke me. But if you so much as even lay a FINGER on any of them, I'll break you a thousand times harder."  
Ansem yelled out in pain and staggered back, letting go of C and gripping his shoulder. He looked up and glared at her. His vision was blurring from the pain. Even though he saw clearly he was losing, he smiled. He laughed. "That's it..." He said, looking at C. "I knew the darkness would start to take over soon..."  
Riku, seeing all of this go down, summoned his keyblade and charged at Ansem. He didn't want this to happen to C. He knew what it was like to be possessed by darkness. He knew that, with the way she was acting already, that she was about to fall off the deep end. Ansem was only pushing it. He had to beat him before he lost her for good.  
C looked up and turned around. She glared at Ansem and smirked. She swerved behind him and twisted his arm, then let go, and delivered a roundhouse kick to his chest. She frowned. "It was meant for his face." She muttered. A voice in her head, one that goes by the name of ElectroNerd, reminded her that she wasn't tall enough to kick that high. C groaned.  
Ansem was sent flying from the power of C's kick. He went crashing to the ground and struggled to get up. 'There...' he thought. 'Just a little more and she'll be gone...'  
DTK, KyKy, Ed, Sora, Ciel, and K had finally finished off the Darkside. Riku ran up to them, a stoic expression on his face, his lips pressed into a tight line. K called out to him. He glanced in her direction. "We need to get C away from here." Nobody understood what he meant. He sighed, a forlorn glint in his eyes and said, "There's no time to explain. We have to get her out of here before she goes off the deep end... and into darkness."  
Everyone nodded and ran toward Ansem and C.  
C's eyes were flashing between green and black, as if the good side of her was still fighting. She grabbed her head and sank to her knees, shivering. "Go away..." She said, not able to comprehend what was going on in her head.  
'Give into the darkness.' Ansem's voice rang inside her head.  
She shook. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She yelled, standing up and lunging at Ansem.  
Everyone looked on in horror as a look of pure murder crossed C's face. She looked ready to tear Ansem into bits, put him back together again, and do it all over again just for fun. Ky's eyes widened. "She didn't just break..." She whispered. "She completely SNAPPED."

Ed narrowed his eyes at C and Ansem. "I can already tell... only one of them is getting out of this situation alive... The bad part is... I can't tell who."

**A/N: So yeah... that's it! The next chapter will be VERY early in the morning, so it will be considered 'DAY 4' Got it memorized? XD**


	6. Day 4, Pudding and Happy Endings

**Day 4**

Ed's words lingered in Riku's head. "I can already tell... only one of them is getting out of this situation alive... The bad part is... I can't tell who." With a look of pure determination, Riku paused before running off to catch C. "I know C's getting out of this... She has to..." With that, he dashed off towards C and Ansem.

K reached out to stop him, but she was too late. Realizing that there was no other way, she trailed after him, silently praying that everyone would get out of this alright. Ciel and Sora followed shortly after, and finally Ky, Ed, and DTK came. Riku called out to C as he closed in, drawing her attention and distracting her.

When C looked over she was mere inches from attacking Ansem. Her eyes, once almost entirely black, flashed a bright vibrant green before darkening a little. "Riku!" She called out, forgetting about Ansem. She moved to run over to him, but Ansem grabbed her arm and held tight. He used her to stand up fully and tightened his grip on her arm, twisting it behind her back and grabbing her shoulder with his other hand to keep her still.

"Don't leave me just yet..." He whispered in her ear.

C struggled against his hold, but it was relentless. "Let me go!" She yelled. She needed to get away from him while she still had control of her sub-conscious. If they stayed like this for much longer, she would completely slip... She didn't want to know what would happen if she let go...

Ansem chuckled and said, "Just give in to the darkness." He was ready for her to join the dark side; she was a formidable opponent and her becoming an ally would be perfect... Ansem knew that he stood no chance against her. She had already done this much and she was only TOYING with him. No one had seen her full potential. But that was only because C never cared to pull it out.

Riku, noticing what was going on, yelled out, "Ansem! Let her go!"

Ansem laughed again and straightened, pulling C into a very uncomfortable position. She winced at the sudden pain that rushed through her arm.

DTK was watching carefully the whole time, and concluded two things, which he stated aloud. "One," He said, "They're not symmetrical... and two, if Ansem puts any more pressure on C's arm, it will either become fractured or break."

Sora glanced back at him, a 'WTF' expression on his face. "And that's helpful... how?"

Riku picked up before DTK could do anything stupid (not that he would). "When you have and injury, you become more vulnerable to darkness... So we have to get C out of here..."

Everyone nodded and began closing in on Ansem and C. Sora stopped and held his keyblade out in front of him. "Light!" He called out, and a thin beat of light shot out of his keyblade and right at Ansem and C. The beam had almost made contact before Ansem twisted around and disappeared into the shadows, taking C with him. "C!" Riku yelled, scanning the area.

All of them heard an echoing laughter as they looked around, itching to find their lost friend. Riku was especially worried; he knew the power of Ansem and he knew what he could do. But C might not know... Ky, finally having enough of all this, yelled at the sky, "Ansem! Where's C?"

Ed followed up on that, saying, "Give her back OR ELSE!"

More laughter erupted around them. DTK started shooting at the sky, K face palmed and got him to stop. Ansem's laughter roared around them again, and they finally heard a voice. "If you ever want to see her again, come to Hollow Bastion. We will fight there..." The voice soon faded, leaving everyone in complete silence.

"Hollow Bastion..." Sora muttered.

"Not there again..." Riku picked up.

Everyone else looked confused, and Ed decided to speak up. "Uh, we don't know what that is...?"

Sora turned to them, his eyes sad. "That was where I fought Riku after he was possessed, where I sacrificed myself and turned into a heartless, where Kairi... hugged me and turned me back into a human. Too many things happened there..."

Riku had a look of determination on his face, but everyone could see the underlying sadness. "That place has a lot of bad memories, but I'm going to go there and get C back!"

K looked away, but then smiled sadly. "Well, if you're going, then I'll go too."

Ky and Ed looked at each other, then nodded. "We'll tag along."

DTK sighed and said, "I guess I'm going too, then." He followed with a smile.

Riku and Sora smiled at all of them and fist pumped. "Let's do this!" They yelled together.

Everyone nodded and yelled, "YEAH!"

And soon they were on their way to save their friend's life

~Back to script mode~

K: ALL RIGHT! THIS IS WHAT WE'RE GONNA DO!  
Everyone: *sweat drop*  
Ciel: K... you don't need to shout...  
K: YES I DOOO!  
Ciel: ... not really  
K: Just be quiet...  
Ciel: *pout*  
C: K... That was kind mean...  
Ky: Aren't you supposed to be trapped in Hollow-whatever?  
C: It's Hollow Bastion... and I am, aren't I?  
Ansem: *pops out of nowhere* Yes, yes you are. *grabs me and disappears*  
Riku: C! No!  
Sora: Calm down, we just had a lunch break and you're already really deep in character...  
Riku: -_- *anger mark*  
K: Anyways, we need to get to Hollow Bastion, but we don't have a gummi ship.  
Ky/Ed/Ciel/DTK: What's a gummi ship?  
Sora: Let me rephrase. We need to get to Hollow Bastion, but we don't have a red spaceship.  
Ky/Ed/Ciel/DTK: Oooooohhhhh...  
Sora/Riku/K: *face palm*  
Narrator: Uh... you guys should go before-  
*Riku's cell phone rings*  
Riku: o_o The heck-?! Since when do I have a cell phone?!  
K: *rolls eyes* *answers phone* Hello?  
?: Am I speaking to Riku?  
K: No.  
?: Can I speak to him?  
K: No.  
?: Please?  
K: ...No...  
Riku: Ugh, just give me the phone! *takes phone*  
K: TT_TT  
Riku: Hello?  
?: Hiya Riku!  
Riku: Uh oh...  
Sora: Is it... her?  
Riku: *nods*  
Sora: Oh dear...  
K: I think I know what you're talking about...  
?: Riku? RIKU! Are you still there?  
Riku: ...Jaymi... I need to go...  
Jaymi: Wha-?!  
Riku: *hangs up*  
Ciel: Gee, Riku you hung up on her. Not that I know who she is, but whatevs.  
Riku: ...  
Ky/Ed: ANYWAYS!  
Ed: We need to...  
Ky: ...save C right?  
DTK: You just finished each others sentences...  
K: ...  
Sora: YES we need to save C, so let's go!  
K: And bocchan?  
Ciel: ?  
K: Sorry for being mean earlier... I didn't mean it...  
Ciel: Das okay. :)

Everyone: AWWW~  
K: Anyway, let's go!  
Riku: We haven't exactly fixed that other dilemma...  
K: oh yeah... I have an idea...  
Ky: What is it? Spit it out!  
K: I have control over this shadow demon that can fly... we can use that...

Ciel: (Why exactly does she have control over such a thing?)  
Ed: Perfect!  
Sora: All right... let's GOOOOOO~!  
~With C and Ansem~  
C: ...  
Ansem: ...  
C: It's kinda awkward without a ton of people here...  
Ansem: Yeah... let's just wait until they get here...  
C: Okay...  
~Back with everyone else~  
Ciel: Okay. Let's go!  
K: Sora and Riku can lead the way, since they know where it is.  
Sora: What about you?  
K: I'll be too busy snuggling with Ciel to pay attention.  
Sora/Riku: -_- *anger mark*  
Ky: Look, we need to go before Ansem does something serious!  
Ed: Yeah, so LET'S GO!  
Everyone: OKAY! GEEZ!  
Riku: K, call that shadow thing you were talking about.  
K: Okay. *randomly pulls out flute and plays God Bless America*  
*a giant shadow demon appears out of nowhere*  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
K: *puts flute away* *gets on shadow demon* ...What are you guys waiting for?  
Everyone: ...Nothing... *gets on shadow demon*  
Sora: LET'S GOOOOOO~~~!  
Riku: We'll save you C!  
Ky: Uh, guys, we haven't even started flying yet.  
Sora: Oh. Right.  
K: *face palm*  
*shadow demon starts to fly*  
~With C and Ansem~  
Ansem: Oh, I can sense them getting closer.  
C: Yeah! I knew they wouldn't forget me!  
Ansem: Well, since they are coming, I need to set you up in some sort of trap... XIGBAR!  
Xigbar: What?  
Ansem: I need you to stand over there and point one of your guns at C, and when everyone gets here you threaten to shoot her if they step over this line. *draws red line 5 feet away from Xigbar and I*  
Xigbar: That all?  
Ansem: ...And uh, help yourself to anything in the fridge...?  
C: *face palm*  
Ansem: As for you... *walks over, tapes my mouth closed, and ties me up* Stay right here.  
Me: MMMMPPPPHHHHMMHHHPPPH! [Translation: This is so cliche!]  
Ansem: Get over it.  
Xigbar: You can understand what she's saying?  
Ansem: Well, yea, I had to take a class for 'Mouth-taped-closed-enese in villain school... didn't you take that class?  
Xigbar: No, I got stuck in the plotting classes...  
C: MMMPPH?! [Translation: WTF?!]  
K: ANYWAY!  
C: K! You came to get me!  
Ed: Actually, she didn't do anything...  
K: *anger mark* Shut up...  
Ciel: *warning tone* K...  
K: ...sorry...  
Ed: Its okay!  
C: Aren't you forgetting something?  
Xigbar: Oh yeah! If you come any closer I'll... what was I supposed to say again?  
Ansem: *face palm* Now you can't have any of the pudding in the fridge! I revoke that privilege!  
C: I wasn't even talking to you...  
K: WTF is going on?!  
Riku: i don't think this story is all serious anymore...  
C: No, it's probably not...  
Xigbar: What was I supposed to say?!  
Marluxia: You were supposed to threaten them and say that if they stepped over the line you would shoot C... *disappears*  
Xig (too lazy to type out full name): Oh yeah! If you step over that red line I'll shoot C!  
C: -_- Lame.  
Ansem: I thought I taped your mouth closed!  
Ky: Oh you did, she just has a translator on her shoulder.  
C: Yep! :D  
Ansem: (What the heck is with these kids?) -_- Anyways, aren't we supposed to like, fight or something over whether or not you get C back?  
Riku: I'll get her back! *teleports over to me, grabs me, teleports back to where everyone else is*  
Xig: ...?!  
Ansem: XIGBAR! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PAY ATTENTION!  
Xig: I'm sorry, it's just... I saw the cutest little kitten walk by and..  
Ansem: *face palm*  
C: I'm saved! Thanks you guys!  
Everyone on the good side: No prob.  
C: Could you uh, untie me and take this tape off my mouth? I have to sneeze.  
Riku: Oh okay. *unties me and takes the tape off my mouth*  
C: Thanks... ah... aha... Achoo! *sneezes*  
Xig: OMG that was adorable! You sneeze like a little kitten!  
Me: I do not!  
Ansem: *face palm again*  
Ciel: Anyways, shouldn't we leave? We have C back so...  
C: Wait. *turns towards Ansem* KAMEHAMEHA! *shoots him with energy laser*  
Ansem: BLAAAARRRRRGGG! *dead*  
Xig: *sweatdrop* Well... I'm gonna go get that pudding... bye...  
Riku: ...  
Ed: Why didn't you just do that n the first battle?  
C: Oh, we had to have some action in this story...  
Ky: -_- Whatever. Let's go.  
C: Yeah!  
Riku: I shouldn't make you angry... ever...  
C: No, you shouldn't! :D  
K: So uh, are we gonna leave?  
Riku: ...Yeah...  
K: Let's go!  
*everyone returns to the studio*  
K: So Riku, when did you learn how to teleport?  
Riku: Oh, Ventus taught me how to use ghost drive.  
Ven: *appears out of nowhere* Hiya! :D  
K: Oh okay.  
Ky: Anyways, we should all do something romantic by ourselves to get the stresses of life off our shoulders...  
C: ... *sweatdrop* Okaaayyyy... Riku... Should we go to-  
Riku: Shh, don't talk. *makes her shut up by kissing her*  
C: ./.  
K: ...Anyways, Ciel, do you wanna go ride the dragon?  
Ciel: No, the dragon came down with the flu a few days ago...  
K: ( ._.) Oh. Aw.  
Ciel: But we could always go to the park?  
K: ...  
Ciel: Or to the beach?  
K: ...  
Ciel: Or skydiving?  
K: Yes! Let's do that! *they run off to go find a plane to jump out of*  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
Ed: Well uh... I guess Ky and I will go on another honeymoon...  
Ky: Yep! *drags him off wherever their honeymoon was*  
Ed: It was in Japan!  
Narrator: Okay, *Ky drags Ed off to Japan, leaving C and Riku alone in the studio* That better?  
C: ... (./.) *still blushing from the kiss before*  
Riku: *wraps an arm protectively around me* Now that you're safe from harm... let's take a nap, it's late.  
C: O-okay.  
Ciel: So, how exactly does this work?  
K: ... I'm not sure... lets jump out to find out! *tries to jump out, but Ciel catches her arm*  
Ciel: You can't do that baby, it's dangerous...  
K: ./. Oh, sorry.  
Ciel: it's okay, I just don't know what i would do without you...  
K: Ciel...  
Narrator: The sappiness...  
K: *glares* shut up, we rarely get sappy moments...  
Ciel: K...  
~KyKy and Ed~  
KyKy: Hey, lets go to that restaurant...  
Ed: it's not fancy enough, you're too pretty...  
KyKy: ./. Ed...  
~C and Riku~

C: So um-  
Riku: Shh... *kisses me again to get me to shut up* I haven't seen you in a while... I just want to admire your beauty...  
C: ./.  
Riku: We don't have to talk... *pulls out a random notepad and writes* Did Ansem do anything?  
C: *writes* No...  
Riku: Are you sure?  
C: *nods*  
Riku: Okay.  
C: Can I talk now?  
Riku: Sure.  
C: *talking now* Riku, I... Did something happen to you after I got captured? You're acting a bit off...  
Riku: *looks away* It's just... I'm still a bit on edge... Some part of me is scared something bad could happen to you again...  
C: Riku...  
Riku: C... I just don't know if I would be able to handle it if something bad happened to you again... I feel like that if I let my guard down for even a moment something will come and take you again... I don't want that to happen.  
C: Riku, I promise that won't happen... Please, tell me if something is wrong... I don't want you to bleed out silently...  
Riku: What does that mean?  
C: It's a figure of speech... Basically, it means that if you have a problem, per say bleeding, that you should tell someone so they can help... or wrap up the wound.  
Riku: ...Yes, of course. You're right, C.  
C: :) Aren't I always?

**A/N: That concludes Day 4, and season 1 of "The Fangirls Align" season 2 should be up soon, and it will mostly focus on K and Ciel's relationship, hope you enjoyed it! Season 2 will be called, "On The Edge" or something... I dunno, we'll see XD, anyway this is my last post, it's all up to Electro now...**


End file.
